emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1885 (12th July 1994)
Plot As Nick prepares to take the stand in court on the second day of the case, Kathy does her best to settle his nerves. The Beast of Beckindale makes front-page news of the Hotten Courier. Viv has returned from London. Vic shows her plans he's been making for the new-look shop. She tells him Reg has left a will with £10,000 in a trust fund for Scott for educational purposes. Luke takes Biff to the river where Eric threw away the suitcase. They flip a coin to see who goes into the river. Caroline asks Eric to try a different approach with Elsa in an attempt to win her round. Viv also tells Vic that Reg left £30,000 for her to cover costs if she decided to remarry, adding that if she didn't Scott would get the lot when he is 25. Luke finds the suitcase in the river. They open it up to discover a typewriter. Viv reveals that Reg left her the key to a safety deposit box in London. Lynn's thoughtful when Sven suggests she move away from Emmerdale to Sydney. Annie breaks the news to Jack, Joe and Sarah that she's decided to revert to her Sugden surname in respect of the village being renamed Emmerdale. Luke and Biff take a picture of the typewriter before agreeing to store it in a safe place. They decide to find out why Eric wanted the typewriter to disappear. Elsa is pleased to find Nick looking worried at the court. Eric keeps his promise to Caroline and has a word with her but Elsa works out that he's only trying to please Caroline and doesn't care about Alice's welfare. Eric threatens to reveal her part in Michael's attack but Elsa calls his bluff, not believing he would risk going to the police when he has so much to hide. Jack and Joe are fined £2,000 for the tractor incident. Annie pays it for them on the condition children no longer ride the tractor. Nick takes the stand in court. Sven tries again to persuade Lynn to move to Sydney with him. Annie comes to say her farewell to him as she departs for Spain. Nick informs the court how Elsa abandoned Alice two years ago. Jack is annoyed when he overhears Frank and Kim discussing the idea of a dry ski slope on Home Farm land and warns them he will oppose it. Elsa is shocked when the judge grants a residence order for Nick, only allowing her a contact order for reasonable access. Luke and Biff stick the Polaroid of the typewriter on Eric's front door and watch from The Woolpack as he comes back and spots it. Joe wonders to Annie whether he's cursed. Nick celebrates his victory in The Woolpack. Elsa calls in and they both agree to put their differences aside. Sven tells Lynn he's going to Scotland for a couple of weeks and asks her to think seriously about emigrating. Viv wonders whether she should tell Scott about the money. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Madeleine Howard *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King (credited as 'Kim Tate') *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) Guest cast *Elsa's Barrister - Gillian Cally *Judge - David Neal *Sven Olsen - Daniel O'Grady *Nick's Barrister - Lloyd Peters Locations *Home Farm - Nursery flat *Joe Sugden's cottage - Interior *Riverbank *Victoria Cottage - Front room and front garden *Holiday Village *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse interior and yard *Unknown court *Heritage Farm *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar Notes * Final regular appearance of Sheila Mercier as Annie Sugden after twenty two years in the role. She would only make guest appearances from now on, the first being Episode 1982 (15th June 1995). Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes